Talk:User Theories/@comment-82.71.33.40-20140619150224/@comment-25473404-20140930190117
I've been trying to piece things together and when I read your theory, although complicated, there seemed to be some "good coincidences" in it. My typical approach lately has involved following song lyrics. I read your theory, and then later I realized you mentioned Neodymium is used to make glass. I thought of Knightmare/Frame: "Towards her shining light Cocooned in steel as you fall away She shines for me, she shines for me (Note: The name "Cassandra" comes from the Greek for "Shining upon men".) Just like glass I saw right through Something I couldn’t see, something I couldn’t see Until I changed my point of view Inside a machine, inside a machine, I cannot let you goInside of me, inside of me The will to change the world" I did some research on Neodymium glass (read that as one Wikipedia article, lol) and I found this: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neodymium#Neodymium_glass_for_other_applications It appears that Neodymium glass has some unique properties... From Wikipedia: "A neodymium glass light bulb, with the base and inner coating removed, under two different types of light: fluorescent on the left, and incandescent on the right." Depending on these two types of light, it can appear red or blue. (A reference to "Porygon Will Have His Revenge On Tokyo"?http://digitalhaunt.wikia.com/wiki/Porygon_Will_Have_His_Revenge_On_Tokyo where the screen flashes red and blue ''repeatedly?) Another thing that stood out to me is "Light transmitted through neodymium glasses shows unusually sharp absorption bands; the glass is used in astronomical work to produce sharp bands by which spectral lines may be calibrated." Note: Astronomical work - Stars Calibrated - A reference to the song, System;Start? Enough about glass for now. I explored the uses of Neodymium a bit more http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neodymium#Applications and found it is also used in magnets to make "computer hard disks where low mass, small volume, or strong magnetic fields are required", note the "computer hard disk", it seems applicable. Another use is in solid state lasers: "Neodymium glass solid-state lasers are used in extremely high power (terawatt scale), high energy (megajoules) multiple beam systems for inertial confinement fusion. Nd:glass lasers are usually frequency tripled to the third harmonic at 351 nm in laser fusion devices." First notice "frequency tripled" and "third harmonic". Does this relate to the general rules of threes (from Bosozoku Symphonic's 'three parts to love'?) Following up on "inertial confinement fusion": http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inertial_confinement_fusion In the first paragraph: "'Inertial confinement fusion''' (ICF) is a type of fusion energy research that attempts to initiate nuclear fusion reactions by heating and compressing a fuel target, typically in the form of a pellet that most often contains a mixture of deuterium and tritium." "Deuterium". Does this tie into Elfdemon's Deuterium Theory? Also "To compress and heat the fuel, energy is delivered to the outer layer of the target using high-energy beams of laser light, electrons or ions, although for a variety of reasons, almost all ICF devices to date have used lasers. The heated outer layer explodes outward, producing a reaction force against the remainder of the target, accelerating it inwards, compressing the target. This process is designed to create shock waves that travel inward through the target. A sufficiently powerful set of shock waves can compress and heat the fuel at the center so much that fusion reactions occur." "Shock waves", reminds me of the Homunculus album art. I'm not sure how to use the above information; at this point I don't want to make a theory, I'd fail at it. I want to find connections, and it seems to be going well (or I'm going crazy, you decide). Either Sparkles* is intentionally weaving such complicated clues into his media or I'm finding unwarranted connections. It's slightly disorienting... Take this information as you wish but if you ''are ''interested I suggest following up in your own way. I probably only found a small fraction of information. (Also given that this ''is ''only Neodymium, I'm sure there are many many clues hidden by the other elements and compounds.